Lapis (Garnet the Skywing)
This child is WIP, she may be revamped |-|Character Info= A beautiful dragoness her posture elegant and sophisticated... Appearance Lapis can be considered beautiful, her horns are like a Seawings curling back and she has a Skywings scale pattern. Her scales are a dark and light green, and her underscales are a peachy orange and her wing membranes are a light pink. But the most stunning part is her eyes, they are a lapis lazuli blue and are flecked with gold. She wears a pastel yellow horn rings and a delicate silver necklace with a lapis lazuli studded in to it. She walks like she owns the place, and is admired for her beauty and confidence. Inside she is not as nice as you may think... Personality Lapis is the stubborn sort of dragon, wanting to get her way all the time, she always feels comfortable about her self and is quite confident. She is smart but rarely shows it so most dragons think she is dumb or normal in her intelligence. When she is with people she can trust she is kind of like fire, angry or mad at the stupid people she's with earlier in the day. Two star parents of course she's a star as well... Abilities Lapis isn't an overpowered hybrid. In fact, she could be considered under powered but she makes up for it with her acting and looks. Lapis has an average wingspan like a Seawing's, and she does not have the prominent Seawing gills. She can breathe very weak fire, but other then that there's nothing different then a Skywing. Even with this clear under powered balance, Lapis makes up with it with her wits and looks. Able to manipulate a dragon easily; Lapis can be sure to have a couple of bodyguards around her at all times. Fake smile, fake laugh, fake dragon... History Lapis's parents were super stars and really only married each other because they were both famous. When she was born her parents were happy for she didn't turn out like a deformed hybrid. She grew up with her parents pressuring her to be amazing, artistic and famous. Famous. That was all they wanted her to be, Lapis not knowing what to do became just that. Famous. Now she is a super model and dragons around Phyrria fan over her, Lapis thought that would be enough to make her parents satisfied. It was not. Once she completed a goal that they wanted her to became they placed another in front of her. Lapis has never felt love, and if she got married it was probably on her parents orders. But now she is different, she will do things on her own terms and fight back. Carefree, elegant... inside dark and cunning Relationships Her parents Lapis on the outside loves her parents and is completely loyal to them. On the inside she hates them and would love to see them dead. Most dragons in general Lapis to most dragons seems nice and caring. In reality she views them as tools, easily disposable. Nothing is as it seems, especially with her, always waiting... Trivia *Lapis' name comes from the gem lapis lazuli, her parents named her that because they wanted her to be like a gem--perfect and unbreakable *Lapis was an actor and model from the day she was born; but only became very famous when she turned 4. Waiting for someone to fail... |-|Gallery= Category:Content (Garnet the Skywing) Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress